User blog:AYET/Pirate Crew's Jolly Roger
Jolly Roger, the pride of any pirates! Each and every pirate crew has at least one main JR (Jolly Roger) and possible one for respective pirate members. Take the SHP for instance, there's one for the crew and one for respective members. However the main focus here will be the main JR for the crew. OK, usually the main JR of the pirate crew has distinctive features of the captain (usually, I say). The SHP's JR has the titular straw hat from Luffy. Roger pirates JR has the mustache from their captain. WB pirates JR has the white colored beard from their oyaji. Buggy pirates JR has the eyes and red nose of Buggy. I think you get the gist. Then, lets focus on one in particular, the Red Hair pirates. What do they have for their JR? Red hair of their captain's? Noooo, instead its the three scars on his left eye (wait, my left is ... your right but then who's right is who's left here??? Oh nevermind!) As their pirate crew name suggests (Red Hair), yet their JR does NOT reflect the infamous red hair characteristic. But then their JR features the three scar, so why are they not called the "Three-scars-at-left-eye-left-by-the-bastard-Kurohige" pirates? Hmm... something's amiss here... Then again, we all know Luffy had the scar below him left eye (hmm... again left). So why not his JR feature the scar under the left eye but still called Straw Hat pirates? You start to get the gist of where I'm coming from yet? OK, lets say old man WB live to tell about his battle at Marineford war. We know his left face (!!!Yet again left! Oda has a left face fetish???) was blown away by the magma brat! (lets follow the manga, people! CANON is the word of the day) So if he survived the war back then, will he change his JR to a half-white-beard? (ouchy, I can imagine the WB pirates undoing the tattoo and that would have been painful for the members but a financial blessing for the tattoo maker, yohohoho...) Now, coming back to the "Three scars at left eye left by bastard Kurohige" pirates a.k.a Red Hair pirates. Does the JR bearing the three scars instead of his red hair means the captain - Shanks (one of my favourites) - only has revenge (for BB) in his heart, so much so he make their JR in such a way to reflect the hatred and revenge? Talk about being a jolly good fellow, now I'm having some doubts that Shanks may not be as jolly and carefree as initially thought. Otherwise, why NOT the red hair characteristic in the JR instead? A valid point to ponder about? Updated: User 420Pirate has accurately clarified the inconsistency regarding the pirate name and their jolly roger. What I failed to notice was the fact that a pirate crew's name was christened by NOT the pirate crews themself but instead by the Marines / WG. In that saying, Shanks' crew being named Red Hair pirates was due to the image of red hair that Shanks projected to the Marines / WG. His JR reflects the scars could be due to the badass intimidation element that DP stated. Hence, in short the name of pirate crew was (usually) NOT determined by the crew themselves but they do for their jolly roger. Thus a lot of the other pirate crew name and their jolly roger combination now makes sense (SHP, Roger, WB, Buggy, etc). The confusion regarding the logic of inconsistency has been unravelled. To this, I thank user 420Pirate for the good night's sleep I had over the past days. AY says: Tomorrow (Tue 13/03/2012) will be my second month age in this wikia. I was surprised to notice that I have 999 edit counts up to before this blog (which makes it 1000 edits!). Never aimed at such a feat (1000 edits within 2 months) but I guess this shows how much I loved the blogs here (and having lots of fun along the way as well)! http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/AYETEDITS.gif AY trivia: I have just found out that at almost every interval of 2 or 3 days, there will be a blog from me... I certainly did not plan any of this. The inspirations for blogs comes... just like that *snapping finger*. Category:Blog posts